1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for regulating the output of a power converter, and particularly relates to a s circuit and a method with temperature control for regulating the output current/power of power converters.
2. Background of the Invention
In battery charge applications, the output power of the power adaptor is generally restricted by the temperature of the power adaptor. In order to achieve a quick charge for the battery, a large current for charging could be applied to the battery by the power adaptor when the temperature is low. While the temperature of the power adaptor increases, the output current for the power adaptor would gradually decrease in response to the temperature increase. A limit value of temperature must be applied to the power adaptor to ensure safety of the power adaptor. This technique for controlling the output current or power for the power adaptor by the temperature could provide an efficient way for battery charging.